


A Secret Legacy

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Justice, OC, Revenge, Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Harley asks Batman for help with a special secret. Batman agrees to take care of the situation for her, but quickly finds himself burdened with the secret. There's no way he's letting Joker onto this. But he won't do it alone for he wants Selina by his side to form a family.Will it be enough to save the people he cares about? Or will it be his end?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Two Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I bring you a non-pairing story full of action and secrets with an OC character of mine! This is the first time I do this but I really aim to tell an entertaining Batman story just for the sake of it.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and kudos. I love to interact with you!

_Meet me at the costume shop tonight. It’s serious. - H._

Batman stared at the delivery letter. The words were written in red and bore Harley Quinn’s signature. He nodded his thanks to Gordon, and just as the inspector was about to ask him if he needed help, Batman flew away from the rooftop. He grappled his way to his Batmobile, hidden a few blocks down from the Police Department. Cold autumn wind slapped his face as he flew, leveraging his fake wings.

_Serious… What can she call serious?_

That wasn’t Harley’s type. Being in Joker’s immediate circle, she ran on jokes (bad ones, murderous ones, but jokes nonetheless) and anything to induce laughter. She was an energetic woman who loved to make light of most situations, but what did she want? He suspected nothing good. It was probably a trap. But then, Joker would be involved… and he didn’t share his spotlight with anyone.

When he reached his Batmobile, he quickly got in and drove past traffic. He had to get there soon for he sensed danger. Whether it came from Harley herself or Joker, he wasn’t sure. He increased the car’s speed until he reached the costume shop. He slowed down the car when he saw a slender but colourful silhouette. Harley hadn’t lied. She was right there, startled at his speedy arrival.

Batman frowned, observing her. She was more twitchy than usual and quite nervous, fiddling with her hands and looking from side to side as though… afraid. Yes, she was afraid. Batman’s guts tightened and he lifted the door open with a push of a button. Then, he slid out and walked to her slowly, glancing all around them.

There didn’t seem to be any shooter, sniper, or any threat. Except for Harley herself.

“Oh, come on! Don’t make me wait,” she whined, stomping her foot.

But her usual casualness was gone. Harley was clenching her teeth, eyes going up and down his face.

“What is it, Harley?”

“I… need your help.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “But can we talk in your… car?”

Batman narrowed his eyes and didn’t follow her pointing finger. Harley needed help? She looked upset enough to be believable. But in the Batmobile, he’d have her under control… and ready for Arkham.

“Get in.”

Harley smiled a bit, then nodded. She rushed to the car and waited for the door to lift. When Batman got in, walking carefully around the car, he pressed the button. Harley slipped in as though pursued by hellhounds.

“Thank you.”

Batman started. He turned to Harley, puzzled. She’d never uttered those simple words. Mostly to him. Either she planned something big… or there was a terrible matter at hand. It didn’t bode well in any case.

Harley looked out the window and stayed silent for a while, still fiddling with her hands. Through his glances, Batman could see her worried gaze, yet there was a softness in them… Something tugged at his memories, but he couldn’t put his batarang on what it was.

“You know, this is the first time I can enjoy the view in your car…” Harley mentioned, her voice low, almost dreamy.

Batman didn’t reply. What was there to say anyway? Instead, he waited for her to continue, to give him some clue as to why she’d summoned him. But Harley wasn’t complying.

“I know where you’re taking me, Bats. But it’s fine…” she whispered. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. Get to the point, Harley. Is Joker mistreating you more than usual?”

Harley’s head snapped so she stared straight at him. Her gaze was dead serious like he’d never seen her. Then, she uttered three life-changing words to him.

“I’m pregnant.”

Her head snapped back towards the window and she leaned against it. Tears ran down her face silently, just like her makeup.

Batman opened his mouth and gripped the wheel tighter. This was bad news. And totally unexpected. Though he should’ve thought about it… His eyes went to her small belly and he guessed she was only in the beginning of the cycle. He sighed, but slowed the car.

“Will you keep it?”

Harley sniffled and sobbed before looking at him. “You know I can’t! Not with Joker! He… You know what he’ll do to the child.”

Batman pressed his lips together and nodded subtly. Of course he knew. Joker was mad beyond salvation. He beat Harley like no one else, let alone a child… He wouldn’t tolerate, wouldn’t love one. Heck, perhaps he’d kill them both. His mind reeled with potential alternatives. Something caught his attention and he turned to see Harley caressing her belly.

“I’d love Grace for a girl… But a boy… I’d call him Logan.” Feebly, she turned to Batman and offered him a small, soft smile almost hopeful. “I don’t know the sex yet.”

“What will you do then?”

Harley exhaled loudly through her mouth and stared at her feet. “That’s where I need your help. Hide me from Joker until this child comes, I know you can, and I…” her voice broke, then she righted herself. “I’ll give it in adoption.”

She gulped and gazed at him questioningly. Batman held her gaze. He’d never looked at her so intently, so calculatingly… He could see she was beautiful despite her madness. It was too bad she fell in love with the worst criminal there was and he barely looked at _her_. But at least she was sane enough to save the child she was bearing from that union. Now, two people needed his help… Otherwise, he’d doom them to constant beatings and probably worse.

Batman breathed deeply then veered off the Arkham route to a safe hideout. Better be safe than sorry.

“Thank you,” Harley whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

Again, those two meaningful words from her. Batman glanced at her and saw she was smiling wide, contentedly. He expected a lot from villains, but this was a complete surprise. However, he also knew what to expect from his partner.

_Selina will hate this._

He just wished for the future to be brighter for the child than this. Batman would make sure the child was cared for… and Joker kept in the dark.

For once, Harley was right.

Batman just feared something would go awry.

Because it always did, right?

The familiar face of a teenager he once doted on sprung in his mind.

_Jason…_

His heart twisted, but he kept driving to the safe area. He’d help Harley even though she’d turned his protégé into a killer vigilante, Red Hood. He’d help the child because Batman helped everyone, mostly the innocent.

And children needed help the most, Batman knew it well. Although he was certain that with Harley and Joker, nothing was going to be easy…

He’d just have to ready.


	2. Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina doubts Batman's involvement in helping Harley will result in anything good. But she can't turn her back on a woman who needs help either, criminal or not. When Harley gives birth, she and Selina experience a joy and a nightmare, interlaced forever, as it goes awry. Selina had to make a terrible choice, but what about the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, I'll be blunt: writing this chapter made me cry. Grab a box of tissue, and read on, lovelies. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and stay for the wild ride! Many more chapters are coming. An adventure ends... and a new one begins with the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and kudos. I thrive on them! ^.^

“Sure it’s a good idea, Bruce?”

“No.”

Selina took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through her nose. Then, she walked around the dresser and came to a halt next to him, staring out the window at the rest of Gotham, both safe in Wayne manor. She gracefully replaced a short lock of hair behind her ear and titled her head to him.

“It’s Harley and Joker we’re talking about. Nothing good will come out of this.”

“I’m doing this for the baby.”

Selina narrowed her eyes, her heart twisting annoyingly. Why, how nice would it be to have a family, too… She shook that thought and annoyance away, though she couldn’t stop clenching her teeth as she warned her love.

“ _Their_ baby…”

“An _innocent_ baby, you know that too, Selina,” Bruce said in a sharp voice, turning to look at her.

They held each other’s gaze for a heartbeat. Then, Selina relented. She sighed and lowered her head.

“Fine… But make sure you don’t lose yourself in this, Bruce,” Selina whispered.

She lifted herself up on her toes and gave him a kiss. As she left, she trailed his torso, anguish twisting her guts.

But Bruce was right, she would never punish an innocent child for its parents’ crimes.

_Best help the mother, then…_

Arrived at the door, Selina placed a delicate hand onto the frame and looked back. Bruce had his strong back turned to her, probably planning how to maneuver this strange situation. Selina shook her head and exited the room.

_Oh, Bruce…_

* * *

**8 months later**

Batman sped up and drove quite recklessly. Selina guessed he’d never seen a pregnant woman ready to give birth. Hell, if only she could block out Harley’s constant screams and moans. Irritation clawed at her like a trapped cat. Yet, she sat beside the insane woman, encouraging her.

“You mustn’t push already!”

“Really don’t care right...gnnn… now!” Harley grunted.

The soon-to-be mother wiggled in her seat, a hand over her big belly. Selina pursed her lips then turned to Batman.

“How about you speed up some more, big boy?” she clipped.

Batman sighed, but pressed on the accelerator. He drove like a madman. Selina could feel the nervousness exuding from him, though he still sat straight as a gargoyle. His alter ego. She readjusted her cat mask, then sat deeper in her seat as she threw and arm over Harley’s shoulders.

Harley gazed up at her, worry and satisfaction dancing in her eyes. A pang of jealousy gripped Selina, but she cleared her throat and nodded.

“Shhh, it’s going to be fine.”

Harley shook her head vehemently. “No! I… I can’t keep it, but I want it… I want _her_.”

Sobs broke out and tears ran down her face. She looked… different without her makeup. Even like a shadow of the intelligent woman she once had been. _Harleen Quinzel_. Selina stopped herself short from telling Harley it was because of herself if she couldn’t keep the child… Dating a megalomaniac psycho monster wasn’t the right way to go for a family! But now wasn’t the time to step on the mother. Because despite all their quarrels, it boiled down to a woman giving birth to an innocent baby. And this was important. Selina’d promised to help. A woman always helped another one… unless money was involved, of course. And they’d always had a rocky friendship.

“I know. Breathe, Harley, breathe.”

Selina and Bruce. A child. Wouldn’t that be nice? Selina looked away, stared straight at the rearview mirror. Batman must have sensed it for he looked into it at the same time, his eyes opening wide at the burning look Selina gave him.

But then the moment was gone and Selina was embracing Harley once more through the tears and cries.

* * *

“The doctor is ready, Miss Quinzel,” the nurse said softly.

As an answer, Harley let out a scream of pain. Then, the nurse turned to Batman and thanked him for bringing Harley to the hospital. He nodded and stayed standing in the far end of the room.

A beneficiary attendant grabbed the bed’s handle and started wheeling Harley away into the surgery room. Selina sucked in a breath and squeezed Batman’s forearm. He turned his masked face to hers, questioning.

“I’ll accompany her. No way she’s doing this alone,” Selina said in a tone that didn’t accept any contradiction.

Before Batman could interject, Selina rushed after Harley and entered the surgery room, not looking back. She had a bad feeling. Nothing ever went well with those two maniacs… and now wouldn’t be any different even though it was just Harley, right?

Hours went by with Selina holding Harley’s hand as she pushed and screamed. Then, at some point, a soft but shrill cry echoed in the room. Harley panted, her face breaking into a grin.

“My baby!”

Selina couldn’t help smiling as she glanced at the baby. She titled her head and furrowed her brow as she noticed a large quantity of blood spilling out. She then quickly turned her attention back to Harley. The mother’s eyes were widening and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

“Harley!!!”

“I-I nee-need.. help… Selina.. the baby…” Harley stammered.

The doctor shouted this was an emergency and all the nurses rushed around them. The movements made panic rise in Selina’s guts.

“What’s happening?”

“She’s got a hemorrhage.”

“Can you save her?!”

The doctor looked up at her with a heavy gaze. Selina’s heart fell in a straight, but hard line to her feet. “I can only save one.”

Selina gulped and glanced at Harley’s whitening face. Her lips were turning blue.

“Save my baby,” she implored. “She’s a-all I e-ever wanted. Please.”

A knot formed into Selina’s throat, but she wouldn’t let tears fall. She turned to the doctor and straightened up.

“Save the baby, doctor.”

The rest was a blur. Except for when Selina held Harley’s daughter in her own arms, walking quickly to her side to show the dying woman her baby.

“Hi, Grace. Sorry I—I can’t stay. Be h-happy, love,” Harley said to her daughter with a weak, but genuine smile.

Harley’s eyelids fluttered and new tears flowed from the corner of her striking blue eyes. Selina bit her lower lip so hard she could taste blood, yet she held the baby tightly so her mom could see her as she gave her last breath.

A second after her words uttered lovingly to Grace, Harley sighed her life away. Selina sucked in a breath and lowered her head. But the image was seared into her head: the sheets dripping red onto the floor, Harley’s glazed eyes, and a newborn into her arms.

Selina kissed Grace’s small head.

At least Harley didn’t die alone.

Despite herself, Selina let out a single sob, hugging the motherless baby closer to her chest.


	3. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes to check on Grace, Harley's baby, at the hospital. Slowly, an idea forms in his mind and he knows the right thing to do. Back home, Selina is furious with his decision. But there's one last surprise for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm so happy you're enjoying this story! ^.^
> 
> This chapter is bittersweet and sets up the rest of the story along with the next chapter. I love writing from Selina's POV! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it too!
> 
> As always, leave a comment or kudos please. You know I thrive on them and it makes me write the chapters faster. Also, think about subscribing to the fanfic, thank you!

**2 days later**

Bruce leaned his forehead against the bay glass, staring straight at the baby girl in the second crib. Harley’s baby girl… _Grace_. Guilt gripped his guts and heart, twisting them ever so slightly but surely. Tugging to make him fall. Everyone’d been surprised to see Bruce Wayne come around for Harley’s child, but he said as a patron to the orphanage, he needed to know what became of every child. He’d lied as Batman, commanding the nurse and doctor not to look for the father. From what he’d learned, Gordon had said the same thing.

There she was, crying, her little fists raised in the air. He could see her thin blond hair from afar. Just like her mother. _Her dead mother._

His lips formed a thin line. He carried Harley’s death on his shoulders. Batman was meant to save everyone, even criminals from themselves… yet Harley’d fallen right through his fingers. This left a parentless child. Just like Bruce Wayne… He sighed and shook his head, pushing that fateful but grim image from his mind.

“She’s a beautiful baby. A sweet girl, really,” a woman told him, stopping next to him. “I like taking care of her.”

Take care of the baby… Bruce needed to find someone to do that. He, no, _Batman_ , owed this to Harley, at least. A vague idea scratched at his mind, like trying to open the door to his consciousness. Bruce turned and looked the woman over.

“Oh, I’m just caring in my free time,” the old woman said with a grin and a wave, her gray hair pulled up in a bun.

She had a kind, genuine smile. Genuine and kind… just like a good family. Just like he once had and Grace would never experience. Bruce took a deep breath, looked at the cute baby now kicking, and smiled.

“You do a good action. These babies need someone like you,” Bruce told her with a thankful nod.

Then, he walked around the elderly woman and called for a doctor. Grace’s doctor.

“How’s she?”

The doctor nodded, her lips tight with wrinkles at the corner of her mouth. Her brown ponytail swished left and right.

“She’s healthy. Alone, but healthy. I’m afraid no one’s going to take her. Straight to Gotham Orphanage. It’s such a sad thing… but her vitals are good, at least, nothing to note.”

Bruce nodded, thoughtful. He reached into his jacket’s inner pocket, grabbed one of his business cards and handed it to the doctor.

“I’ll wait for your call soon for Harleen Quinzel’s baby.”

The doctor frowned, puzzled, but took the card. Bruce stepped away, but just as he did so, he saw acknowledgement and understanding flick over the doctor’s face. And she smiled.

* * *

**The next day**

“Adopt her?!”

Selina’s shouts reverberated against the walls, filling the space ominously. She was fuming! How dare he adopt a child when Selina wasn’t in the picture?! So, he thought so little of her? She hated herself for thinking of a family with Bruce. While she dreamed of a family of her own with the man she loved, Bruce thought only of himself and _Batman_. Oh, because that was where it came from, didn’t it? His _guilt_. Selina was sure of it. She could _smell_ it off it, like a bad perfume.

“Yes. I’ll be able to provide her with everything she needs,” Bruce said in an even, steady voice, staring straight at Selina.

A beat.

Selina brushed a short lock of her black hair behind her ears, then took hold of an ancient vase sitting on the desk beside her. Bruce arched an eyebrow, but didn’t move whatsoever as she threw it feet away and it shattered. Glaring and hissing, she turned to him. Yet, he stood tall and mighty, like this was final. Because that was what it was, right? A finality.

“And not let Joker find her.”

“This is Harley and Joker’s child we’re talking about! This calls for trouble, Bruce!” she shouted.

“She needs a real family, care and _protection_ , which I can offer her.”

Selina growled and clawed at his face so fast she managed to leave red scratches. She was panting, willing herself to _stay the fuck calm_. But this was too much. He wouldn’t consider settling down with her, but oh, he would adopt a child on his own! How ruthless, how careless of him. And heartbreaking. Selina’s heart was breaking into tiny jagged pieces, all falling onto the ground, one by one…

“You won’t even adopt her with _me_!” she screamed, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, _always_ with you, Selina.”

She sucked in a breath and frowned, pulling herself back a little. What did he say? What was that?

For an answer, Bruce smiled softly at her and took a chic small, velvet box out of his pocket. Then, slowly but with elegant manners, he knelt before her, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring encircled with a black cat.

“Will you be my wife, Selina? Have our own family?” Bruce asked in an enchanting, deep voice. “Together.”

She had so many things to say! Yet, she gazed at him, an elegant hand over her mouth. Speechless. She could count the times she’d been speechless on one hand. Her heart was the first to react, skipping a beat, then beating faster. Realization hit her hard, but how sweet the melody! A soft smile broke on her face and she offered him her hand. Bruce grabbed it and pulled himself up with her help. She gazed at him lovingly, with all the softness she could muster, before giving him a tender kiss. She let her long fingers trail down his chest, and let a giggle of happiness out. Selina traced the shape of the cat on her wedding ring, then grinned at Bruce.

“We have a daughter to get.”

Bruce offered her a big smile, one of his rare ones, then nodded.

“I’ll announce our engagement to the media, then return the doctor’s call.”

Selina smirked and threw her arms around his neck.

“Finally… My family.”

“ _Our_ family.” Bruce smiled and kissed her lovingly.

For once, Selina wasn’t inclined to disagree.


	4. It's Not Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finally learns what happened to Harley Quinn during the past 8 months of her absence. Infuriated and blaming Bats, he starts to devise his greatest show ever: the Bats' downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and commenting, I appreciate it! Keep it going!
> 
> Also, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please note this is the last one with Grace being a baby-we make a jump forward in time starting next chapter!
> 
> I'm so glad you're reading this story. :) 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

Joker paced the length and width of his sparse living room. His hands buried in his pants pockets, he kept muttering about that _Harley bitch_ as the small TV blared the Gotham news. The carpet, while ugly, had a long line more used than the rest, darker and thinner. He didn’t care if his guards heard him on the other side of the room.

Harley was a bitch and he could prove it! That harlot hadn’t been home for eight months.

Eight. Fucking. Months. without her _Puddin’_.

Who’d have known she’d last so long? Hell, even he had to give her some credit.

Why had she left, though? He wasn’t a nice guy, but she knew that. She was even _mad_ enough to love it. Joker shook his head and fiddled with his gun in his right pocket. Was she in trouble? Not like he cared… Had she _meant_ to leave him?

No one left Joker and lived to tell the tale!

He gritted his teeth and growled. But just as he turned for the umpteenth time, he caught a glimpse of his harlequin on TV. It was as though someone had pressed all the air out of his lungs by punching him in the guts. A well-landed punch like Batman’s.

Under Harley Quinn’s picture was written _Dead_.

Joker stopped moving, gaze fixed upon the TV. He blinked once, then the shock dissipated as he finally caught what the newscaster was saying in her idiotic voice.

_Batman was seen taking Harleen Quinzel to the Gotham Hospital, but no more information is known._

Batman. The Bats, _again_. Venom rose up in him, boiling in his blood. A guttural, nasty growl escaped his mouth. Snarling, Joker came to an awful conclusion.

_You killed Harley, didn’t you, Bats? It’s YOUR fault._

Joker screamed, furious, and ran to the TV. Before his guards could enter the room, Joker had already kicked the TV so hard its screen broke in pieces. He cursed and shouted his hatred of Batman, kicking and punching the TV until it wasn’t even plugged in. But as the sound stopped, Joker vaguely caught words about Bruce Wayne’s wedding to Selina Kyle and their adoption of a newborn baby. Then all was silent, except for his panting and delirious growling.

“Boss? I heard sumtin’ about Harley—“

Joker’s eyes flashed with fury and he buried his hand into his right pocket. As he took it out, the gun’s mouth greeted his closer henchman’s big, wide eyes. The bullet then went straight into his skull, and Joker burst out laughing. His heart constricted and squeezed, and oh the pain! And he laughed and laughed, slapping his thigh, yet his eyes warned of danger. A storm was brewing and bore his name.

As his henchman lay dead on the floor, the other one kicked the corpse, then gulped. Joker groaned and shook his gun carelessly. This was no biggie, henchmen were renewable energy. They weren’t good at thinking, but oh, was he.

And he wouldn’t let Bats get away with this murder. Because that’s what it was… Directly or not, Harley was now dead because of him, the Gotham Saint.

“What now, Boss?”

Joker’s lips twisted even higher in a despicably wicked grin. He stroked the gun before putting it back in his pocket.

“I’ve got a Bat to kill. For good,” he spat, his features distorted with hatred and rage. For once, he meant it.

No one took _his_ Harley Quinn.

“How?”

Joker regarded him as the imbecile he was, tilting his head. He frowned, then sighed. Indeed, henchmen weren’t good at thinking. But… but a glimmer of an idea was surfacing in his devilish mind. Joker puckered his lips and tapped his index finger on his mouth. Words about Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle’s wedding resonated in his mind. That catwoman got a happy ending but Joker was denied his? She was even more annoying than Harley, what with her disgusting sexiness, sickening leather costume, and her impossible attraction to Batman. And she’d have a _child_? Unbelievable. But, kidnapping that child would bring out Catwoman, and wherever Catwoman was, Batman followed closely like the good, brainless doggy he was… Hmmmmmmmm.

Joker took a deep breath then straightened up, his mood suddenly lifted. The air almost seemed to sparkle around him with his lightness. It was so funny, wasn’t it? The Dark Knight had broken his single rule which defined him… and while Joker was left to put the pieces back together, he knew this was kind of the sick joke he’d been waiting for. Ironical, and the final one, the one that would bring his and Bats’ showdown. And he was anxious, looking forward to crucify him. Make him regret tearing Joker’s world apart, his own chance at a happy ending.

“This will take time to find the perfect _joke_ , for Harley’s sake. Maybe years. But I will kill him in the worst way.”

His henchman frowned and opened his mouth, but Joker waved him to shut up.

“He took my heart by ending Harley’s life… I will break his before I shoot him dead.”

“Ooooooooh, nice, Boss!” the henchman exclaimed, pointing an approving finger at him.

Joker smirked then gestured at the debris behind him with disgust. He could see the darker traces of use on the carpet. But now wasn’t time for mourning anymore, it was time to scheme.

Oh, in so many ways, this was the worst joke, and it was the best. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t laughing at this one. Perhaps because his breathing was short and damn his chest ached like he just had a heart attack. Bats would have to pay.

“Clean this shit up and find me a new TV!” he yelled.

His henchman whispered _yes, boss!_ then rushed to take care of it. Joker’s heart hammered painfully against his ribcage. He put a hand to his heart, and blinked slowly. Harley didn’t deserve to die. At least not without his consent and he wasn’t done with her.

But he was done with the Bats.

No more playing around. He had a heart to destroy and lives to take. Turn on the lights, play the thematic music, let out the circus animals, and Joker would lead the show!

This would be his greatest.

_The Fall of the Bat, that’s a great title._

Satisfied with his show’s title, Joker nodded then danced his way out of the suffocating living room.

First on his list: find out what happened to Harley.

Then, orchestrate the biggest downfall Gotham had ever seen. No one would be left untouched. There would be casualties, and he’d earn vengeance for Harley Quinn whose heart he’d stolen.

Now it was time to shatter Bats’ stone heart and core principles. Children? Check. Murder? Check. Cats? Check.

After all, when the Cat’s away, the Bat comes out to play.


End file.
